Bedtime
by WEAT-BIX
Summary: short shot, this is a “which would you prefer” story, Sirius and Remus go to bed, just read it.


By: weat-bix 

Rating: pg 13 (just to stay safe)

**Warning:** some violence/ mentions of child abuse and a different way of thinking.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns most characters, muggles.

Summary: short shot, this is a "which would you prefer" story, Sirius and Remus go to bed, just read it.

P.O.V.'s: third person for Sirius and Remus

Category: general/angst

Spoilers: harry potter books (not no' 2)

A/N: this is a which "would you prefer" story (read A/N at end).

"Bedtime!" their parents shouted simultaneously from opposite sides of the country.

Remus sighed nodding and left for the bathroom it was early but he needed the rest.

Sirius protested "but I'm nearly twelve now I don't need a bed time and its still early."

"You'll do as your mother says boy, now go brush your teeth." His father said forcefully. Sirius grumbled but went to do as he was told.

The bathroom tiles were cold on his bare feet so he tiptoed across to the mirror. He looked into his own eyes and what he saw scared him a little, his eyes held many emotions -none of them good- he could clearly see anger, hurt, envy and fear. He knew that only a few days ago those eyes had sparkled with excitement, joy and friendship but he had left all of those at Hogwarts (hopefully they would still be there when he got back).

The tip of his finger traced a small cut on his cheek. The mirror said, "come on now its not that bad." And it wasn't, didn't even hurt that much, Sirius had accidentally done much worse to himself on many occasions but it was the first time his mother had done more than slap him. It didn't even hurt but what did was that his mother didn't want to heal it, not even for her own purposes, she could look at it and look him in the eye – No Regrets.

Regulus walked into the bathroom and Sirius quickly brushed his teeth. Regulus said, "if you'd just been a slytherin you could go to bed when you wanted."

Sirius said, "I didn't choose where I went the hat did" although he never regretted It, not at school anyway "it'll put you in huflepuff."

"Better stupid than a traitor."

"To your knowledge that is." Sirius left the bathroom for his room, where he climbed into his large warm bed and slowly slipped into his own troubled dreams.

Remus wiped the lipstick off the mirror, (his mother would be mad when she found out that Jemma had ruined another lipstick but at least she wouldn't have to clean up the mess) cleaned hi teeth and shuttered at the prospect of the upcoming full moon.

He left the bathroom and met up with his older brother Romulus in the hallway who shoved him hard into the wall saying, "get out of my way monster!" Remus felt the usual urge to fight back and although his brother was two years older than him and a foot taller, Remus was stronger and had learnt a few moves from Sirius at school. But he wouldn't fight him, he didn't want to hurt him and although the Lumpins put special effort into protecting Remus they loved all their children and would be very upset if they found Romulus passed out with blood splattered through the hallway. Romulus slid Remus off the wall and into the one across from it before continuing to walk.

Remus walked to his room thinking that at least Romulus had a reason too hate him. Being six and used to the high life when Remus was bitten. Their father had worked in the werewolf division of the ministry of magic. A dangerous but well paid job. When Remus was bitten he was fired for being bias. Not many people would hire someone who was fired from the ministry so the lupins had to live off their savings while their father did a muggle studies coarse and got a muggles job which didn't pay very well. It was a very big change for Romulus to go from living in a big house with fancy stuff and occasionally hearing about families torn to shreds by werewolves to sharing a house with a werewolf, always being told to treat him nice and having to buy second hand robes.

Remus climbed onto the top bunk above Jemma and was waiting for his body heat to heat up the blankets when it began to rain and the roof began to leak, Remus got up and got the empty ice-cream container that he hung on a bent nail above his bed to catch the rain. It kept him dry but the drips also kept him awake for much of the night.

A/N: the which would you prefer thing is; to have parents that don't care for you or to be poor and in pain and fear allot? I made Remus's part longer because the cannon doesn't cover it and it's my personal preference and it's my way of trying to even it out. (didn't really work)


End file.
